


Are the Stars Out Tonight...

by whynotrebecca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Other than THIS IS MY FIRST RPF (eeeeee!!!!) a bit of swearing. And a fair bit of angst.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotrebecca/pseuds/whynotrebecca
Summary: Jensen is tired.





	Are the Stars Out Tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> Old RPF lols

 

*****  


 

The party was almost over.  
Jensen leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes.  
_I’m so tired_ he thought to himself as he straightened up and took an absentminded sip of his beer.

He was alone in the lounge, stretched out on quite possibly the oldest and rattiest sofa he had ever seen. It was pretty comfortable though, he had to admit, even though he could hear the springs protesting every time he moved.

Nearly everyone had gone and the few that remained were hanging out in the kitchen. Jensen could hear the lighthearted banter and wondered if he should head in there and make an effort, but he was just feeling too fricken tired to do anything.  
Man he was such a downer tonight. No wonder Jared had left him to hang out with the smokers on the front porch.

The sound of excited laughter caught his attention and he looked up as Stacy came bounding into the lounge clearly intent on escaping something. That something turned out to be Misha who strolled into the room behind her, his eyes alive with mischief.  
Not surprised by his appearance in the least, Jensen grinned to himself as Misha selected a song on the birthday's girl stereo. As the opening bars of some old 50’s tune floated from the speakers, Misha swept Stacy up circling an arm around her waist and taking hold of her hand in one effortless motion.  
Jensen had to admit, at times the guy could be pretty smooth.

He watched quietly as Misha led the still giggling Stacy in a slow dance, the two of them moving together across the threadbare carpet.  
The lyrics began and Misha sang along softly, his voice just barely reaching Jensen on the other side of the room. But it was enough.

“My love must be a kind of blind love…I can’t see anyone but you…”

 _Interesting choice of song_ he thought, considering the amount of smouldering eye contact he was scripted to have with Misha on a regular basis. He brought his beer up to his lips and drained the bottle shaking his head imperceptibly at the irony.

Stacy’s fiance peered around the kitchen doorway. He laughed warmly at the sight of Misha and his bride-to-be slowly dancing together before going back to his other guests.

Jensen found his eyes lingering on Misha's hands, watching them slide gently down Stacy’s back as the couple moved lazily around the room. It had been a while since he had decided that Misha had the most sensual hands he had ever seen. And he loved watching them.  
He shouldn’t. But he did.

Misha gently adjusted his grip on Stacy’s hand and brought it up to his mouth to gently kiss the back of it. Chuckling softly, she rewarded him with an appreciative ‘Thanks Mish’ and leant her head casually against his chest.  
‘My pleasure Stacy’, he murmured.

Jensen swallowed softly and lowered his gaze to the empty bottle he was still holding.

As the couple continued to slow dance in front of him, Jensen silently wished he could become invisible. He should have gotten up and gone to find Jared as soon as they had come in. He should have.  
Instead he was now a captive of an old sofa and feeling like a ghost condemned to haunt a person he could never have, a feeling that he was experiencing all too often of late.  
That, coupled with his constant need to catalogue everything that was Misha with his eyes again and again, meant that Jensen was at best, perpetually distracted, at worst…miserable.

Yep, he should have gone out to see Jared.  
_Fuck._

Instead he was obliged to watch Misha wrapped around someone else…singing softly to someone else…his hands gently caressing someone else.  
Even the knowledge that it was just Stacy from work and there was absolutely zero romantic intention behind their slow dancing did nothing to ease the knot that had formed hard and low in Jensen’s stomach.

“Jen…”  
He hadn’t even noticed Jared come back inside and started slightly as his colleague lay a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.  
“You ready to go?”  
Jensen cleared his throat and nodded “Yeah”.

“Seeya Stacy. Have a happy rest of your birthday”, Jared called as he and Jensen headed towards to the front door.  
“Thanks Stace. See you at work.” Jensen said quietly.  
Stacy nodded and smiled at the two of them over Misha’s shoulder.  
“Bye guys. Thanks for coming”.  
Jensen turned toward the door before he could see Misha turn around. He didn’t want to look at him anymore. There was no point.  
As he stepped onto the porch in front of Jared he heard Misha‘s voice.  
“Seeya Jared. Jensen.”  
“Yeah see you next week Misha” Jared replied.  
Jensen kept walking.

“Thank you for the dance Mr Collins,” Stacy chuckled, bowing theatrically as the song ended. She gave Misha a quick squeeze and headed back to the kitchen.  
Misha smiled to himself and sat on the crappy sofa. He leaned back and closed his eyes.  
It was still warm where Jensen had been sitting.


End file.
